1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor light emitting element is generally fabricated typically by forming, on a growth substrate, an n-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer, and then by forming an n-electrode and a p-electrode which apply a voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer. When the semiconductor light emitting element is fabricated to use a nitride-based semiconductor material, a sapphire substrate is used as a growth substrate, for example.
Japanese Patent No. 5415756 discloses a light emitting device comprising a pit opening layer including pits; an active region including plural quantum well layers; a hole injection layer; and a contact layer, wherein the light emitting device is configured such that the quantum well layers and the hole injection layers enter the pits without closing the pits, and the contact layer closes the pits.